


Монстр

by alcie



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Rape, angsty, very dark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcie/pseuds/alcie





	Монстр

– Как же ты жалок!

Боль в груди никак не утихнет, она только расходится по всему телу, будто парализуя. По не видит, но ощущает, как сзади Кай наваливается на него всем весом, лишает малейшего шанса на побег. Парень дёргается, пытается как-то столкнуть себя тушу, но сверху лишь ухмыляются, жёстко хватаются за затылок. Кай наклоняется и громко шепчет:

– Можешь кряхтеть столько, сколько влезет, но сбежать от меня во второй раз я тебе не дам.

По стискивает зубы, не давая себе слабину в виде болезненного стона, которого так ждёт генерал. Секунду спустя, и он дёрнулся, когда одну из его рук заламывают за спину, а к кольцу мышц прижалась головка члена, который явно ему не по размерам.

По продолжает удивляться своей выдержки, ведь в следующие минуты Кай толкнулся внутрь. Больно. Адски больно.

По не любит боль, он же не мазохист какой-нибудь, ей богу.

Юный Воин Дракона ощущает, как по его щекам рефлекторно потекли слёзы, однако он знает: кричать нельзя. Нельзя. Иначе генерал только этому порадуется. Нужно терпеть. На всякий случай парень прикусил свободную руку за запястье, чтобы уж наверняка.

Кай отчетливо всё видит, и его губы расплываются в мерзкой улыбке.

– Визжи! - приказывает он.

Генерал грубо и жестоко двигается внутри пандёнка, вслушиваясь в мычания, которые, он надеется, выльются в большее, в то, что он так желает. Никто не ушёл от него без отдачи, и По тоже не уйдёт.

Тем временем парень держится несмотря на то, что он дрожит, как лист сакуры, когда осенний ветер бьёт по нему, чтобы тот опустил ветку и улетел куда-то за горизонт. И неизвестно, что с ним случилось, вернётся ли он назад. Парень держится, и его невольно накрывает страх, вместе с которым он прикрывает глаза, слёзы безостановочно льются и падают на серый стол. Его действительно рвут.

Член Кая входит всё больнее и больнее, острая резь отдаётся судорогами в коленях. Внутри горячо, узко и влажно, и Каю плевать, что из-за крови. Ему и так тяжёло двигаться в лоне, но чёрт подери, как же блядски хорошо ласкают слух вздохи и выдохи его врага, некогда бывшим весьма храбрым и сильным, а сейчас он съёживается, как беззащитный котёнок. Да, По и вправду жалок.

Воин Дракона еле-еле сдержал свой визг, когда в его шею вонзились зубы генерала, да так, будто казалось, что Кай вот-вот вырвет кусок. Шрам останется надолго, если не навсегда.

– Кричи! - громкий хриплый голос быка эхом разносится по всей комнате, так же как и пошлый шлепок по заднице. – Будешь знать, как на меня руку поднимать, уёбок!

Затем в ягодицу впиваются ногти, яростно царапая кожу.

Кай всё ещё не убирает руку с запястья, которое он заломил, но знает, что на нём останется красное кольцевое пятно. Мужчина долго осматривал молодую спину, однако на ней столько шрамов, что не сосчитать. И Кай хочет ещё их добавить. Много. И глубоких. Чтобы они каждый день напоминали о нём, чтобы По каждую ночь просыпался в холодном поту, чтобы По даже не посмелился съязвить, ибо Кай вспомнит кое-что.

Изнасилование - лучший метод для этого. Генерал долго обдумывал, пока в его голове не дошло, что По так и не произнёс болезненного звука за всё время.

Бык, насколько возможно, совершил самый жестокий толчок, но ничего не случилось. По только сильнее утыкивается в свою руку, по которой уже текла алая струя вниз, смешиваясь со слюной и слезами. Без звука

И Кая это бесит.

– Умоляй меня! - прокричал генерал, задыхаясь от ярости. – Почему? Почему ты такой стойкий?

Башню люто срывает, и Кай снова начал яростно и бестактно двигаться, бить по красным ягодицам, царапать и кусать. По стволу и бёдрам потекла кровь, но быку всё ещё плевать, его цель не в этом. Его цель - подчинить, подмять под себя, казаться главным, победителем. И парень этого не даёт. Специально.

Кай - грубый доминант, однако он уже так не считает. В его затуманенном разуме появилась мысль, что только что именно его поимели. Но так не бывает, нет. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Сейчас он точно унизит По. Унизит.

Неожиданно у мужчины сбивается дыхание, он громко кашляет, в мышцах нихера так ломит, усталость неприятно побежала по организму. Прокашлявшись, Кай осознаёт самое противное для себя.

Именно его и изнасиловали. Пусть и морально.

В реальности По выиграл, ценой девственности, боли и тела, но он выиграл. И если бы было достаточно сил, он бы запрыгал до небес. Удивительно, что у него они всё ещё остались, наверное, благодаря им По смог удержать в уме мысль не стонать.

Как-то раз он задумывался о том, что хорошо было бы, если бы он насадил старика, однако перспектива быть взятым проявилась сразу, когда шлем Кая оказался на полу. Сегодня парень пришёл за этим, а уйдёт, если вообще уйдёт, с коварным чувством недо-стыда.

К генералу будто вернулись чувства, и он теперь ощущает, какой он мокрый и это явно не из-за крови. Он потянулся к глазам, чтобы убрать с них прилипшую чёлку. Теперь он точно сможет трезво оценить происходящее.

В глубине души Кай продолжает удивляться выдержке По. В один миг он подумал, что, оторвав у пандёнка руку, тот лишь хмыкнет и продолжит жить дальше.

Бык успокоился, и его снова охватывает злость. Он - та самая жертва, не По.

Хорошо, раз он покинет, не дав то, что он желал, то он не покинет этот дом, пока они вместе не закончат начатое.

Кай выдыхает, выходит из По, безэмоционально смотрит на свой весь покрытый кровью член и всеми силами поворачивает парня к себе. Пытается взглянуть ему в глаза и видит лишь слабую усмешку.

– Какая же ты противная блядь! - хрипит Кай.  
– Ты не менее противный, - шепчет По в ответ.

И затем бык грубо целует парня, тот, будто на автомате, забрасывает руки за крепкую шею и прижимает к себе, открывая рот навстречу. Кожа скрипит, слёзы давно высохли.

По шипит, когда ладони мужчины хватают его за ягодицы. Член опять входит внутрь него, и пандёнок ахает. Кай прерывает поцелуй, прижимается к Воину Дракона, одной рукой подхватывает его ногу, а другой опирается на стол.

Разум снова затуманивается, тихие стоны, которые По выдает, скорее, из-за боли, хоть и отупевшей, однако генерал старается не поддаваться своим инстинктам, проявившимся в нём раньше.

Он сам не знал, что хотел сделать с юношей. Сначала он захотел вмазать и избить, потом обматерить, ну а третье - и так понятно, и это оказалось действенным.

По нельзя подчинить, если он не захочет этого сам. Вот же мерзкая зараза!

Парень громко выдыхает, когда ощущает на своей шее тёплый язык, зализывающий укусы, а также холодные пальцы на сосках. Кай зализывает метки, едва ли не… Мурлыкая? Но По отбросил это значение в сторону; по животу прошли пальцы, вниз, и коснулись его члена. Ладонь медленно обхватывает его и плавно начинает двигать то верх, то вниз. Кай порыкивает, слыша полу-блаженные вздохи и выдохи.

Рискуя упасть, рукой, которой мужчина опирался о стол, он начал ласкать покрасневшие спину, ягодицы, бёдра. И бык получает прикосновения губ на своих мускулистых плечах и когтей на своей накаченной спине.

Кай явно показал, кто тут главный, жестоко нападая, а потом якобы извиняясь. Что за прекрасная тварь!

По стонет, движения на его члене становятся быстрыми, и вот чувства экстаза и ноющей боли перемешиваются воедино, создавая бомбу, которая вот-вот взорвется.

Она и взорвалась только что, когда По с хрипом кончил Каю на живот, а вслед за этим кончил и бык. Снова раздалось тихое шипение; тёплая сперма расплылась по раненому лону, что вызывало ощущения жуткой изжоги.

По лёг на стол, и это окончательно забрало у него все силы, настолько всё болело. Кай над ним тяжёло дышит, набирает в лёгкие воздух. Спустя минуты он выходит и отходит в сторону, оставляя По истекать кровью, перемешавшуюся с семенем. Он поднимает шлем, надевает его и невольно оглядывается на парня. По сути, картина, где его враг лежит трупом на столе, должна его как-то раззадорить. Но, видимо, этот случай - исключение.

– Ванна по коридору и налево, - говорит генерал, закрепляя пряжку ремня. В кармане находит сигарету и нервно закуривает. – Иди и вымой из себя всё это. А потом… Утопись напоследок.  
– Да я скорее умру от того, что мои мышцы атрофируются, чем встану, - слабо отвечает Воин Дракона.  
– Слышь, ты, не смей подыхать в моём доме!

И ведь правда, По не может двинуться, ибо всё ещё больно. Даже лёгкое движение руки вызовет её.

Кай небрежно, не вынимая из рта курево, опрокидывает По на своё плечо и идёт в ванную. Там он ставит парня на холодный пол.

– И попробуй мне тут всё засорить! Убью на месте!  
– Я буду только рад! - По болезненно ухмыляется.

И потом он жмурится; стоять больно, сидеть больно, Кай уже сто раз проклял то, что ему приходилось поддерживать парня, дабы тот не приложился куда-нибудь виском, тем самым запачкав и так хороший материал.

По смотрит на воду, которая смывает остатки недавнего происшествия. На юную истерзанную душу боится опечаток. Противно.

– Не приходи ко мне больше, - Кай вздирает голову, вытирая мокрые волосы пандёнка полотенцем. На его месте многие бы исстонались, но По держится, опираясь руками о тело генерала.  
– Я надеюсь, что вообще смогу уйти отсюда.

Кай злобно щурится, заглядывает в зелёные глаза, молча материт и лишь вынимает изо рта в сигарету, а затем выдыхает неприятно-пахнущий дым в лицо. По жмурится, кашляя, и резко выхватывает штакет, наслаждаясь бурной реакцией быка.

– Ты в своей жизни ничего не попутал? Давным-давно гроб приготовил, и уже хочешь, чтоб я тебя самолично туда тебя положил?  
– А что, тебе не нравится непрямой поцелуй? - По закуривает.  
– Захочу - поцелую без всяких непрямых! - Кай злится и тянется за рукой.

Скалится, когда не может дотянуться, ухмыляется, когда слышит юношеский стон, но снова стискивает зубы.

– Верни мне моё курево!

По грустно улыбается, толкает рукой Кая от себя, затягивается. Мужчина вопросительно смотрит на него, смотрит на то, как пелена дымки медленно летит ему в шею.

– Верни мне мою девственность.


End file.
